The Field Trip (Part 8)
Summary This is the eighth part of "The Field Trip". Plot Gumball then returns to the kids zone to Penny. Penny asks Gumball where he's been all this time. Gumball responds by saying that another group needed help finding a lost item. Penny believes him and watches Anais get off a ride. Then Anais notices Darwin isn't with him so she asks where Darwin is. Gumball responds by saying that Darwin is helping another group after helping the last one. Penny believes him but Anais us a little suspicious about the situation.Gumball then ask Anais if him and Penny can go on a ride (the carousel). She accept, but that's because she wants to be away from the two. On the carousel, the two sit on the horses next to each other. During the carousel, Penny tells Gumball of how this reminds her of when she was a little girl. Gumball tells Penny of how this ride makes him feel like a man, sitting proud on a horse. Meanwhile, outside the park Masami and Carrie are sitting there. They've been sitting there for a while and they're sick of it. The two then decide to try to jump the fence and get back in. They then get to the safari entrance which has an opening to the park. They get behind the bushes and they wait until the bus left. They then hugged the fence around until they got to the opening. But there was a gate, so they decided to jump one of the adjacent fences and they're now back in. To hide from the security and the surveillance, they buy a bunch of clothes from a nearby gift shop, go to the bathroom, and put them on. Meanwhile on the Kingda Ka, Molly and Leslie are still at the top and everyone is still fighting. Molly is now desperate and she breaks out of the restraints by reaching over with her arm and pulled down the release lever. She gets up onto the stairs and tries to walk down. But as she goes down, the stairs get steeper and thinner for her large feet. The passengers notice this and ask her to break them free. She rolls her and climbs over the vehicle to the side with no stairs and inches her way across to break everone free. She manages to get everyone free but now everyone was crowding the stairs. So she got to the end of the train onto the center of the track and starts climbing down. Back at the ride's station, the ride operator sees this through his binoculars. He then takes out his megaphone and tells the passengers to return to their seats and that help is on the way. Desperate, they refuse to and they continue climbing down. When they got down and reached the station, they all crowded the ride operator with a mean look. They then realize the operator was trying rip them off by shutting down the launch mechanism by himself; so as revenge they all beat him up. Meanwhile back in the breaker room, Darwin tries to get the people's attention by playing around with the buttons on the breaker. But this only electricutes him. Above, the lights flash for a moment but return to normal with no suspicion. Then he tries making a bomb out of materials in the room to explode open the steel door. He takes the bomb and places it next to the steel door. Darwin, however only stands halfway across the room with no shelter. The bomb explodes but it doesn't open the door. The explosion knocked Darwin unconscious, but it also damages the breakers starting an electrical fire. And since there's no closing, the room fills with carbon dioxide and carbon monoxide. So now, Darwin's life is in danger. To Be Continued Category:Part 8 of Fanfics